


[M4F] [Script Offer] Punishing a Teacher's Pet

by kingkxrina



Category: GoneWildAudio (GWA), No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fluff, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkxrina/pseuds/kingkxrina
Summary: [MDom] [Professor/Student] [Consent] [Punishment] [Brat] [Heavy Praise] hella [Petnames] like [Sweetheart] [Princess] lots of [Good Girl] [Earning The Grade] [Kissing] [Blowjob] [Facefucking] [Spanking] [Cunnilingus] [Teasing] [Making You Beg] [Fingers in Mouth] slight [Exhibitionism] [Mutual Orgasms] mention of [Breeding] [Creampie] [Soft Ending]SET-UP: Your star student’s been teasing you all semester, and you’ve been fighting the urge to just fucking take her. But the teacher’s pet has been acting out recently: coming in late, interrupting lectures, showing up in tinier and tinier skirts. After a long day of grading, you decide docking a few points off the little perfectionist’s midterm might teach her to behave properly. You don’t expect her to show up to your office that same night. Now your bratty star student is here, demanding you raise her grade.It looks like she needs a lesson in manners...
Kudos: 24





	[M4F] [Script Offer] Punishing a Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> [SFX/description]  
> (tone/directions)  
> \suggested phrases\  
> *emphasis*
> 
> THESE ARE ALL OPTIONAL. I just like adding these in to “set the scene” lol. I also absolutely encourage improv, reworking phrases, and adding in hums, swears, stutters, little laughs, etc. wherever it feels natural! 
> 
> I can’t wait to hear your interpretation of my script! Hope you have fun :))

[door knocks]

(tired, maybe grumbly) It’s late. Office hours are over. Go away.

[knocks continue, more insistent]

[angry stomps towards the door]

*I said...* 

[door swings open]

Office hours are ov—

It’s you…

[slight pause as you take her in: your star student, the object of your desires]

(clear your throat) It’s late, what is it you need to discuss? Is it urgent?

Your midterm? I posted the grades half an hour ago, you already—?

You want to discuss your midterm grade? Right now? This can’t wait till tomorrow?

(sigh) 

(resigned) Come in then.

[door closes]

Take a seat.

So...were you not satisfied with the grade you received? Which was, remind me again…?

An 88…A “B+”. Sounds like a pretty good grade to me. 

The grade you got doesn’t reflect your “exemplary effort”, huh?

That’s true, you have been diligent in turning in your assignments on time, you participate in class, and you do all the extra credit, but that doesn’t mean—

[she interrupts you with an angry rant about her grade]

(amused laugh) You did better than 90% of the class, and you *still* aren’t happy? 

(stern) Are you questioning my grading methods?

You “deserve a better grade”? (scoffs) I don’t know about that. I think the grade you got is *exactly* the grade you deserve. 

(suddenly low, almost a whisper, maybe even close to her ear) And with the way you’ve been acting all semester, I’m not sure I feel inclined to give you any favors.

What do you mean “you don’t know what I’m talking about”?

(frustrated) Hey, it has been a long day, I do not need to hear you shout at—

[she cuts you off] 

(annoyed) You had better *watch your tone*—

[she keeps interrupting]

“A model student”? I’m sorry, but I don’t think a “model student” talks back to her professor in class and interrupts him with silly little questions every day. I don’t think a “model student” would come to her professor’s office this late to complain and yell about missing *two fucking points* and demand a better grade like a greedy little brat.

(lower again) And you know what else? I don’t think a “model student” would walk into class in that _obscenely_ short skirt of yours. 

I don’t think a “model student” would get up in the middle of a quiz to sharpen her pencil and bend over her professor’s desk in that low-cut shirt to flash her tits. 

And I *definitely* don’t think a “model student” would dare to uncross her legs and show her bare pussy to her professor in the middle of his fucking lecture.

(chuckle) Thought I wouldn’t notice? Pretty little spitfire like you, so smart and confident? And of course, after all those little *stunts* you pulled...how could I not notice?

You don’t even know the amount of self-control I’ve had to maintain for the last eight weeks. I can’t tell you how thankful I was that I had a podium to hide just how hard I got every time I felt your eyes on me. 

Every single time you interrupted me, I wanted nothing more than to drag you out of my classroom and shove my cock down your throat so you couldn’t talk back anymore. Only *gag*. And *choke*.

Ohhh, not so mouthy now, are you? Good. Now I can finally do this.

[you kiss her]

*Fuck* I’ve wanted to taste your lips since the moment I saw you walk into class.

[you kiss her again, longer this time, as if to savor the taste]

(hoarse) Fuck… wait…

Tell me you want this, sweetheart… *Please* tell me you want this…

(satisfied hum/growl) Good… Now, before we begin, tell me what you are… *Say it.*

That’s right...For the last eight weeks, you have been nothing but a little. Fucking. *Brat.* Did you really think I was going to let you get away with that?

Hmm, you know what I think, princess? I think what you really need is a punishment for your unruly behavior tonight. I think what you *deserve* is a lesson in manners. A lesson on what happens to a bad little girl who can’t keep her panties on in class, who can’t resist *teasing* her professor.

Take off your top. Your bra too. I wanna see those pretty tits you’ve been taunting me with all semester.

(low voice, more to yourself then to her) Fuck, look at you. 

(chuckle) Was that a whimper? Do you like that? When I caress your skin, just barely brushing my fingers over your breasts? Your nipples are so hard. Are they sensitive? What if I just pinched them a little—

[you pinch them, and she jumps]

(smug) Ohhh, they *are*. You want me to touch you more? I’d love to worship your sweet tits, princess. But you need to learn some respect before I give you a reward.

Get on your knees, brat. Your lesson starts now.

[sounds of belt jingling as you unbuckle]

Now listen to me carefully. You’re going to keep that mouth of yours occupied. You’re gonna warm yourself up with my cock, then when you’re ready, I’m gonna fuck your tight little throat. And if you do a good job, I *might* consider rewarding you with some points. Understood?

Good girl.

(small groan as she takes your cock in her hand)

No no no, sweetheart. I told you to use your mouth. *Just* your mouth. Keep those hands behind your back, or there’ll be consequences.

Atta girl. Now don’t just sit there. Get to work.

(blowjob begins here and goes on for a little while. you could improv moans, rambles, instructions, or praise as you like! some suggestions are below.)

\That’s it, *fuck*, that’s a good fucking girl.\

\Use your tongue on the tip, baby, just like that…\

\You’re making such a mess, (petname)…\

You all warmed up now, slut? Good. Now I’m going to fill your throat with my cock, and I’m going to fuck your mouth.

What was that, brat? You “don’t know if it’ll all fit”?

(growl/snarl) Open that fucking mouth, sweet girl, and I’ll make it fit. *Cmere*.

[you slowly push her down your cock]

That’s it, princess. Take it all the way down. Cmon.

*Fuck*. Almost there. Just a little more. 

(groan) Fuck, *yes*. (huffing breath) See. I knew you could fit it all. Such a good little girl for me.

Now if you want to keep being a good girl, here’s what’s going to happen… you’re going to sit there like a good little girl would and take whatever I give you. You’re gonna gag and choke on my cock and swallow it all the way down. And when I cum, you’re gonna swallow every. Last. Drop. Do you understand?

Good girl.

(facefucking starts, goes on for as long as you want. again improv as you like! more suggestions below!)

\That’s right, gag on my cock. *God*, your mouth feels fucking incredible.\

\You like when I force you down my cock? When I fucking *use* you?\

\Take it, you little brat, *fucking take it*.\

\You’ve thought about taking my cock in your mouth, too, haven’t you? I bet you have, dirty girl.\

\\*Fuck*, you look so good like this, (petname). When I fuck your pretty mouth.\

Fuck, I’m gonna cum soon. You’d better take all of my cum like the good girl you are. Take every *fucking* drop. 

(Improv to orgasm)

(panting, catching your breath for a few moments after)

That’s a good girl. 

Now swallow all that cum. Keep it all in. I don’t want to see a single drop come out of your mouth.

[she disobeys and opens her mouth wide]

Did you just…?

“Oops”... that’s all you have to say for yourself? 

(scoffs/laughs in disbelief) You are *brave*, aren’t you? Tsk tsk tsk. You disobeyed me. Look at the mess you made on my floor. That’s gonna cost you some points. You wanna earn them back sweetheart? Then be a good little girl…

[sound of papers/books being swiped off desk] (maybe a grunt here would work well)

…and bend over the desk. And you’d better not make me say it twice.

Mmm. You’re so sweet and obedient for me now, princess. Is it because you want it so bad? Because you’re dying for me to shove my cock inside your tight little pussy?

(taunting) Well you didn’t listen to me when I told you to swallow my cum, so I’m afraid you’re gonna have a wait a little bit longer, baby. You can be patient, can’t you?

(groan) *Fuck*. You’re so wet, baby. You soaked right through your leggings. Is this all for me, sweet girl?

[spank]

I asked you a question, brat.

“Yes, sir”? Hmm...that’s a nice name, pretty girl. But try again.

(groan) *Yes.* Say it again. Say “yes, Professor.”

(satisfied growl/breath/laugh/etc) Atta girl. [spank]

When I ask you a question, I expect an answer. Do you understand?

Good girl. You’re so good for me. Now let me see the marks I left on your ass.

[sound of clothes rustling]

Well, well, well… what have we here? You came all this way with no panties? Naughty girl. Makes think you were expecting to get fucked.

[wet sounds as you touch her pussy]

Look at you. You’re fucking dripping. You like getting spanked, huh? Don’t try to deny it, sweetheart. I know you love it. [spank]

Don’t squirm, or I’ll take my fingers away. (amused chuckle) So well-behaved now, aren’t you? 

(improv for a bit as you finger her, bringing her close to orgasm. more suggestions!)

\I’ve only got two fingers in, and you’re still *so tight*. *Fuck*.\

\Oh, that sound you make when I just *curl* my fingers...I love the way you whimper for me.\

\Fuck, you’re soaking my fingers. I can’t wait to taste you.\

Are you close, baby? Are you gonna cum? Yeah?

(evil chuckle) No… 

Oh I’m sorry. Did you think you were going cum? Oh, no no no, princess. *I* decide when you cum. Not so fun, is it? Getting teased like this? I love those little whines you make. You must be so fucking desperate. 

(you like a long stripe up her pussy, then groan)

*Fuck*. I knew you would taste good.

(cunnilingus starts. improv pussy eating sounds for a bit, maybe with a few words/moans in between)

(next lines spoken in between cunnilingus) Are you close again? Tell me when you’re close. Tell me when you’re about to cum. Right there? You gonna cum? *Oh no*. Not yet. Not until I say you can.

(mean little laugh) You’re so cute when you’re frustrated. You not enjoying yourself? I think you forgot something, sweetheart. This is a punishment. You’re not supposed to enjoy it.

But judging by how wet you are, it looks like you are enjoying it, aren’t you? You like it when I tease you, huh? When I bring you to the edge, get you so *so* close? Then I pull you right back, and do it all over again. 

[you start eating her out again, and randomly spank her a few times]

(in between cunnilingus sounds) This is your punishment for being a brat. This is *what you deserve*. [spank] *Say it*. [spank]

(satisfied chuckle) That’s right, princess. You deserve this punishment. You deserve this spanking, this teasing. 

[you slowly lick her cunt, she whimpers pathetically]

Ohhh, that whimper. Are you crying, sweet girl? Poor thing. You want to cum, don’t you? You *need* it?

Then *beg.*

I think you can do better than that, sweetheart. Cmon, baby. I know how smart you are. Use your words. Beg me to let you cum.

(pleased growl) That’s a good fucking girl. 

[pussy eating sounds, faster nore, more intense]

(in between pussy eating) You beg so nicely for me, princess. I think you’ve earned it. Go ahead. *Cum*.

(some more improv as she cums, praise, encouragment, a couple “yes”s or “good girls” would be nice)

(panting for a few moments)

You taste even better when you cum. Fuck, you look so good like this. Just stay right there, princess. 

[sound of belt jingling and clothes rustling as you pull your pants down]

I hope you didn’t think it was gonna end there, brat. Oh nooo. I’m not done with you yet. Don’t fucking move. 

[you slowly slide into her]

(shaky) Fuck. You’re so tight… Did you feel how easy my cock slid inside your wet little cunt? How deep inside it is? (groan)

You’ve been such a good girl for me, so I think that you deserve a 

(hard thrust with each word) nice. hard. *fucking*. 

Ah ah ah, that’s enough talking, sweet girl. You begged and moaned so pretty for me earlier, but now I need you to be silent for me. You wouldn’t want someone to hear us, would you? I’m gonna keep my fingers in your mouth, so can you be nice and quiet, baby? Can you do that for me?

Are you *sure*? (chuckles) We’ll see…

[you start fucking her with hard, deep thrusts]

(improv some grunts/moans/growls/curses. also some more suggestions!)

\Push back onto me, (petname), that’s right. *Fuck*...\

\I’ve thought about this for so fucking long…\

\God, you feel so *fucking good*. I knew you would. I knew your pussy would be fucking *perfect*, sweetheart.\ [ _i actually really like this line a lot, so it would be nice to hear it :))_ ]

[you keep fucking her, gradually getting faster and faster; her moans get louder]

You’re getting louder, sweetheart. I thought I told you to *be quiet*. I warned you, little girl. You gotta stay quiet. Otherwise, someone might catch us like this…

(groan) Fuck, you tightened up when I said that. You *like* that idea, don’t you?

Ohhh, yes you do… You want us to get caught. Isn’t that right? 

[hard spank]

Don’t fucking lie to me, brat.

[you start slowly grinding into her, teasing her]

You like when I grind into you, baby? Mmm, but it isn’t enough to make you cum, is it? I know that’s what you need.

So tell me the truth. You just can’t hold it in, can you? You wanna scream for me *so badly*, don’t you, princess? You want everyone to hear just how good I’m fucking you?

(satisfied laugh) That’s what I thought. Then go ahead, sweetheart. Let the whole campus know what we’re doing. *Scream for me.*

[you start thrusting again, faster and harder]

(more improv cursing/groaning/praise)

F-fuck. I’m gonna cum soon. Tell me where I can cum, baby.

*Fuck*, you want me to cum inside you, princess? Huh? You want me to fill this tight little pussy with my cum, stuff you nice and full? You want me to *breed you*?

(more improv)

Are you close, baby? Do you wanna cum? You think you *deserve* to cum?

[slight pause]

That’s right. *I* get to decide. You’ve been such a good girl for me. Touch yourself. Rub that clit for me. Cum all around my cock. Then I’ll fill you up real nice.

Fuck, you’re clenching down so hard. You feel too fucking good. I’m so fucking close. Cum with me, sweetheart. *Fuck* just like that. I’m gonna cum…

(improv to orgasm; moans, groans, growls, swearing are allllll welcome :)) )

(panting for a few moments)

Fuck, wait, don’t move. Let me pull out. (groan)

God, look at you. Dripping with my cum. Let’s not make another mess on my floor. 

[wet, squelching sounds as you push your cum back inside her]

That’s right, sweetheart. Keep it all inside you…

Good girl. *My* good girl. 

Turn around.

(you kiss her passionately)

[light spank] 

You did so well for me. 

You okay? Your legs are shaking. Can you stand?

Alright. Let’s get you off your feet, princess. Here, you can sit in my lap. 

Let me grab my jacket to cover you. [leather squeaking as you sit down] Comfy? Good. That’s good...

[pause for a few moments]

(slightly nervous) Was, uh...was that okay? 

Well this might come as a surprise, but I don’t usually make it a habit to fuck my students. Just answer the question. 

“Mediocre”? [light spank] You really are a brat, huh? 

If you couldn’t tell by the goofy smile that I’m sure is plastered on my face right now, you were *more* than good. 

(suddenly sincere) Yes, really. I meant it when I said I wanted you the moment I saw you walk into class. 

You’re tired. Why don’t you rest for a while? Just lay your head on my shoulder. We can clean up in a bit. 

[a few moments of steady breathing]

What? Your...grade? Oh! Right. (small laugh) I uhh...forgot. 

You still want that 90, huh? Let’s see… (teasing) I’ll think about it. (chuckles)

_**END**_. 


End file.
